»»Another dayAnother love««::
by shellyasha
Summary: kagome and inuyasha seem to be getting along fine, but wut happens when the jewels complete? will inuyasha finally turn into a full youkai? ..::ok this iz my first one on diz siite do bear with meh!::.. [[PARINGZ:IK,MS,KA]]


Crimson Tears By:Sh3LLyASha  
  
Inu-Yasha impatiently waited by the well for Kagome to come back! As usual she was late. Sitting with his back against the wooden planks he looked up into the sky. Clouds drifted past quietly. A gentle breeze fluttered tree leaves and it reminded him of the way water would fall down a brook on its way to where ever it was that water went.  
  
From the well Kagome's scent wafted up. Inu-Yasha stood and crossed his arms. He had full intentions of looking angry and scolding her for being late when his nose caught another scent, a sweet scent that excited him. Why he didn't know. As she pulled herself from the well she smiled at him.  
  
"Afternoon Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Ah! Hello...feh! You are late!" He said helping her out of the well.  
  
"I know I'm sorry. I brought something from my time though."  
  
He looked at her puzzled. "What?"  
  
"Something for just you and me. Do you know some place were we can be alone?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded. "I think I know a place."  
  
"Great lets go!"  
  
Inu-Yasha led the way through the forest to a small creek. Across the creek was a small cave entrance. Kagome smiled and stepped across the babbling water. She laid her backpack inside the cave and Inu-Yasha heard the familiar sound of her unzipping one of her pouches.  
  
The cracking of plastic greeted the almost silent air as Kagome re- zipped her bag. She motioned for Inu-Yasha to take a seat next to her. He did so and she smiled at him.  
  
"Ok things are going to get a little crazy, and I want you to make me a promise."  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You never tell anyone about what I am going to feed you."  
  
"Um. ok."  
  
With a smile she pulled from the plastic bag a little paper tube.  
  
"Your going to feed me paper?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"No you goose!" she giggled, "It's what's inside the paper." She tore off the top and tossed her head back. Opening her mouth she let the blue colored sugar dance down into her mouth.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked aback. "WHAT IS THAT?"  
  
She swallowed. "Sugar." She replied.  
  
"Sugar? What is sugar?"  
  
"It's a sweet sweet substance. Try one." She handed him a red paper tube.  
  
He tore it off the way he had seen her do so and tilted his head back allowing the red sugar to sprinkle onto his tongue. His body shuddered and he looked at Kagome, tears brimming his eyes.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"It tastes." his face puckered, "wired. It hurts my face!"  
  
Kagome laughed at him and pulled another tube from her plastic bag. "That means it sour."  
  
"Sour?" He asked.  
  
"Yes it means that your tongue doesn't like it. Try this one." She passed him a blue tube.  
  
He repeated the process and swallowed the sugar. He licked his lips removing any traces of the blue powder.  
  
"How was that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Better." Inu-Yasha replied.  
  
"Great! Now this one!"  
  
An hour later (Kagome and Inu-Yasha have eaten most of the Pixie Stix)  
  
Kagome hid behind a tree giggling madly. She could feel the sugar flowing through her veins. Inu-Yasha was "it" now. He looked under a rock and then behind a tree. She knew all he had to do was follow her scent and he'd find her. But he was trying to make things fun. After all this was the first sugar high for the half dog demon.  
  
He giggled madly and walked in Kagome's general direction. She tried to suppress her giggles and move as silently as she could.  
  
"HA! Kagome!" Inu-Yasha cried.  
  
She shrieked and made a mad dash across the open filed. Inu-Yasha followed closely catching up with each step. He grabbed her by the waist and together they tumbled into the grass. Panting and laughing Kagome propped herself up on her elbows. She shook her bangs from her face and smiled at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Wanna another one?" She asked dangling a paper tube in front of his face.  
  
He smiled and took it ripping the top off and eating the orange sugar. Kagome did the same and they sat for a moment before Inu-Yasha spoke,  
  
"I have an idea," he said staring out into the forest.  
  
"What's that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It'll be dangerous." He said laying back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I was thinking we'd go find Sesshou-Maru and.well I don't know."  
  
"Your brother?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded. "Oh yeah."  
  
Kagome thought about the tempting proposition. Torturing Sesshou- Maru perhaps wasn't the smartest idea, but it would be fun.  
  
"And what do you propose we do?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha giggled and made his way to her bag. After a moments rummaging he pulled out her bottle of Shampoo.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" She asked.  
  
"HEHE, imagine what would happen," he said sitting next to her and opening a tube. "If we poured this sugar into the shampoo and gave it to him."  
  
"Inu-Yasha do you know who expensive HERBAL ESSENCES is?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at the bottle. "No idea."  
  
Kagome watched as he emptied several tubes of sugar into the bottle. She shrugged, whatever. They were having fun, and that was all that mattered. She could always replace the shampoo. Inu-Yasha emptied several more tubes before screwing the lib back on and shaking the bottle vigorously. He grinned and held it out to Kagome.  
  
"Trap is set, now to fine that bone head."  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Where?" Kagome asked.  
  
"There on that rock, near the water." Inu-Yasha instructed.  
  
He nodded to her and she stepped out of the clearing. She quickly made her way down to the waters edge and laid the bottle on the rock. She swallowed some more sugar before dashing wildly back to Inu-Yasha's side. Together they hid in the bushes buy the riverside.  
  
From the waters surface Shesshou-Maru surfaced. He pushed his wet hair back out of his face. He walked out of the river and stopped. His face lit up at the sight of the shampoo.  
  
"Oh my lord! Where have you been?" He cried. He leapt like a mad dog at the bottle and snatched it up. He held it close to his chest as if her feared someone would steal it away. "Herbal Essences.my one true love.Come we shall go bask in your glory."  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha watched suppressing giggles. Shesshou-Maru had taken the bate, now all they had to do was follow him to the waterfall not far up the river. Inu-Yasha knew that he'd go there. Nudging Kagome he began to crawl toward the waterfall.  
  
Kagome followed keeping her eyes on Shesshou-Maru. He stroked the bottle as if he was caring for a small child. His whole attitude toward the shampoo was something that shocked Kagome.  
  
As the approached the waterfall, Kagome and Inu-Yasha stopped. Shesshou-Maru made his way into the cool waters. He had flipped open the lip and was smelling the shampoo. He turned the bottle upside down and squeezed a bit out into his clawed hand. He began to rub the sugary shampoo into his long silver hair.  
  
Inu-Yasha laughed silently and Kagome had to look away to keep from bursting into tears. He hadn't noticed the grainy texture of the sugar in the shampoo and continued to add more and more to his hair. Only after a few minutes had he realized that the shampoo was sticky.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried.  
  
Inu-Yasha laughed out loud. He realized his mistake and quickly covered his mouth. "Oops!" He muttered.  
  
"INU-YASHA!" Shesshou-Maru shouted. "Oh you will pay dearly!"  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha bolted out of the bushes and deep into the forest.  
  
"KOUGA'S NEXT!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he and Kagome dashed around the old god tree.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
